Prologue: A Different Kind of Monster (VAMPIRE DIARIES FANFICTION)
by Mrs. Hunt
Summary: Discover Annie Hawthorne's history with our beloved Damon Salvatore. In this prologue to A Different Kind of Monster, the true backstory to what really happened between Damon, Annie, and Katherine is finally revealed! RATED K (Actual story will be rated M)


Dear Reader: Hello! I am so glad you are taking time out of your busy life to read this story! I absolutely love the vampire diaries. Some of you may remember my TVD story, I Never Stopped Loving You, but this is a sort of rewrite of this. *I DO NOT OWN TVD OR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS FOUND WITHIN. I ONLY OWN PART OF THE STORYLINE OF THIS FANFIC AND MY CHARACTERS.

{Elle vit l'etrie mysterieux attache a la destinee de sa famille…}

Mystic Falls, Virginia- 1862

 _She looked heartily upon the vast sloping landscape that her family had been bestowed many years earlier. The sun, nearly broken over the horizon, cast rich orange and pink cascades of color throughout the morning sky. She knew that when the sun finally did rise, everything would change. It would be a whole day until the man living with her and her ailing aunt could come out of hiding; a whole day until the life she hid would be safely shielded by the sweet embrace of nightfall. There is was- the sun broke through and cast its beams over all the land, and she knew her aunt would soon be looking for her. Quite hastily, the young girl of only 17 jumped out of her perch; an old oak tree that was nearly dead, but granted her the best view of Mystic Falls, Virginia; she saw the town square, the blacksmith's, Miss Pearl's apothecary, and the bakery. The rest of the town was barely visible through the thick wood. As for neighbors, there were only two other plantations surrounding the outskirts of the town at that time. The Lockwood family resided just to the west, while the Salvatore Plantation sat directly on the other side of town to the north. The girl didn't much care for the Lockwood's. Neither did the Fell's, Forbes', Gilbert's, or Donovan's- the prominent founding families. Of course, all of Mr. Lockwood's friends on the town council like him alright. Everyone knew the Lockwood's had eyes and ears all over town, making it a mission to find out everyone's business, no matter how hard people tried to hide it. Everyone also knew there were unspoken alliances. The Lockwood's stronghold over the town would not be possible without the Salvatore family._

 _Nearing the plantation house, she kept a weathered eye on the barn. Sometimes, blacks that had escaped from the deeper south would like they made it all the way north and hid there. It didn't bother her, unless they stole eggs and ate the chicken. The first thing the girl did once she made her way inside was change into her work clothes. Her room was on the third floor, directly above the front door with a balcony. As for the man, he was kept in the cellar, out of the sunlight._

" _Annie, you awake?" called her aunt from down the hallway._

" _Just getting' dress, Aunt Donna," she replied, fastening her brown boots. Then, she stood and walked out of the room down to here her aunt was._

" _Good morning, how are you feeling?" the girl asked._

" _Better than yesterday…" Aunt Donna trailed on._

 _The young girl sighed through her nose as she looked helplessly at her aunt's frail body._

 _"I'll send Hattie to help you when I start work," the girl spoke as she turned to the door._

 _"Don't forget," Aunt Donna reminded her, "Maribel and Bessy both need milking."_

 _"Yes, I remember."_

 _Annie exited the room and scurried down the stairs and out the back door. Hattie, Jamison, and Emily were already heading to the plantation house from their housing quarters._

 _"Hattie, Donna is awake and needs help getting down the stairs. We sure don't want her falling again…"_

 _"Yes Ma'am, no we don't," Hattie shook her head at the girl._

 _Hattie, Jamison and Emily's mother, worked in the house. The two children were too young to work outside, so they helped their mother with anything she asked._

 _Annie and Aunt Donna were known to be the nicest to the Blacks. They both were careful to never refer to them as "slaves" to them, or the townspeople. The rest of the workers tended to the crops while Annie tended to the livestock. In the morning, she fed and watered eight horses, six cows, ten goats, and two dozen chickens. After that, she cleaned stalls, swept the barn, and gathered eggs. About four days a week, she milked the female cows. The horses then would be put to pasture. And, depending on the day, the main worker named Booker would get the bulls for plowing. Around noon, Hattie rang the lunch bell and everyone ceased their labors. In all, there were twelve people at the Hawthorne Plantation, yet Hattie made sure everyone had plenty to eat. In spare moments, Hattie had begun to teach Annie how to prepare meals._

 _After lunch, before Annie returned to work, Aunt Donna asked;_

 _"Annie, I need you to ride into town and check the post."_

 _Annie knew it was to check for any letters from her father._

 _Donna walked slowly over to the girl and handed her a collection of dimes and nickels._

 _"And what of this, Aunt Donna?"_

 _"Buy your Salvatore some bread. He's probably starving down there."_

 _Annie's stomach dropped at the way Donna spoke so calmly of their hidden guest._

 _"Yes, Aunt Donna."_

 _Upon arriving into town, Annie tied her horse to a hitching post and made way into the post office. She was used to the townspeople staring and whispering things like, "There's Hawthorne's daughter, look at her dirty clothes and face," and "Her father left his dying sister in charge of their home, when he comes back from war, he'll be disappointed."_

 _While a few people looked down on her, most people pitied her. Something else that set her apart from other girls her age was the fact that while they were getting married and giving birth to many children, Annie was not._

 _As luck would have it, Giuseppe Salvatore was in the mail room as Annie arrived._

 _"Ah, good morning Miss Hawthorne. How is your aunt?"_

 _"Fine, sir." She replied, curtsying, "How is Stefan?"_

 _"He is doing well, thank you. We've recently admitted a young girl into our home. He has been keeping her company."_

 _Annie smiled at him, while the clerk brought forward the parcels. She wasted no time in sifting through it to see if any letters had come from her father. Just as she finished, unsuccessfully, Mr. Salvatore spoke again-_

 _"What have you heard from your father? Any news regarding Damon?"_

 _"None, sir," Annie answered a little too boldly._

 _Swallowing hard, she took a moment before he spoke;_

 _"Well, if you do, please notify me."_

 _Mr. Salvatore left the post office._

 _"Give Stefan my best!" Annie called after him._

 _In response, Giuseppe tipped his hat to her. Once she left the mail office, Annie made her way to the bakery, where she purchased two loaves of fresh bread. The clouds began accumulating over Mystic Falls when Annie began riding back to the plantation. Just as she walked inside, a crash of thunder made her jump._

 _"What took you, child?" Aunt Donna asked._

 _"Giuseppe Salvatore," Annie answered with a sour tone._

 _"Ah," Aunt Donna understood._

 _Donna looked through the mail, also disappointed that her brother had not written._

 _"See to Mr. Salvatore," Aunt Donna instructed to Annie._

 _The girl nodded slowly, then grasped one of the loaves of bread and went to the cellar._

 _"Damon?" Annie called, "Are you still here?"_

 _He came into view, looking past the girl to make sure no one else was behind her._

 _"Hello Annie, how is everything?"_

 _"Just fine," she smiled and handed him the bread._

 _"Where did you get this?" Damon asked frantically, looking at it in his hands._

 _Annie stepped further into the room and shut the door behind her._

 _"The bakery, where else?" she laughed as he seemingly inhaled the food into his mouth._

 _"Forgive me, I have not eaten in quite some time,"_

 _"You have nothing to apologize for, Damon."_

 _Annie watched him eat. He'd only been staying in the cellar from two days but it felt like an eternity she had no problem living in._

 _"I saw your father today," she commented, standing from a chair against the wall and milling around the room. The Hawthorne Plantation's cellar was abnormally large. Shelves of books and old trinkets covered the majority of the wall space. Candles burned at a constant rate due to the hidden occupant, otherwise, it would have been pitch black. A quaint square table with chairs sat in the middle of the room, where Damon sat eating._

 _"You did?" he asked, surprised._

 _"In the mail office. He asked about my father… and of you."_

 _"What was your reply?" he asked, standing and watching the girl._

 _"I told him my father had not sent word in over three weeks," Annie answered, her gaze averted down._

 _"And of me?" Damon pressed._

 _The girl grinned at Damon's worrying._

 _"Annie Hawthorne, you best tell me what you told my father," he strode toward her._

 _The girl's breath hitched in her throat at the close proximity of the man._

 _"I told him I had not heard word from you either."_

 _Damon's ice-blue eyes peered down at Annie as she continued;_

 _"Do you think I would rat you out to your father, Damon? Tell him outright his oldest son left the Confederate Army?"_

 _He looked down._

 _"No. I'm sorry for having doubted you. It just irks me, the way my father is. I know he'll be disappointed. How long is Donna allowing me to stay?"_

 _"As long as need be." Annie answered simply, "You know she thinks of you as a son."_

 _"I am very much obliged. Please make that known to her."_

 _Annie chuckled; "You can come upstairs and tell her yourself. Surely enough time has passed since you decided to stay within the dark depths of our cellar?"_

 _"I suppose it would do me some good to sleep on a bed…" Damon commented._

 _"Well then?" Annie asked with an outstretched hand._

 _Damon took it gently before following the girl up the staircase. The sun had just set and Damon seemed to be at ease. Aunt Donna was sitting in her chair by the window._

 _"Ms. Donna," Damon spoke, "Would you mind lending me a bed for the night?"_

 _She smiled upon turning her head toward the two._

 _"Well, it's about time you come up from the depths," Donna laughed, "Annie can show you to a room. Don't be afraid to ask either of us for anything."_

 _"I am forever in your debt. Thank you." Damon bowed._

 _Once Annie and Damon had made their way up stairs and into a guest bedroom, Damon immediately made himself comfortable on the bed._

 _"What else did my father say to you?" He asked._

 _"He said Stefan was well. Also that there is a girl living there who he is keeping company."_

 _Damon's eyebrows knitted together._

 _"What girl?" he asked._

 _The girl shrugged; "He left before I could ask."_

 _"Hmm… I find that very odd."_

 _After a moment of silence between them, Annie spoke._

 _"Well, I shall see you in the morning. I will see to it that breakfast is ready for you."_

 _"I would appreciate that," Damon smiled at her. The intensity of his stare drove her to eventually look away._

 _"Sleep well, Mr. Salvatore," Annie said softly._

 _"And you too," Damon answered, "Miss Hawthorne."_

 _Annie knew Damon would have to go to his father sooner or later. But she never once thought him a coward; Mr. Salvatore was a difficult man to reason with. And being his son would be even more difficult._

 _Annie Hawthorne woke later than usual the next morning. Luckily, Aunt Donna was not harsh towards her._

" _The Miss Mystic Pageant is in a fort night, Annie…there is still time to sign up."_

" _I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I daresay I could not think of anything worse," Annie replied. Yet, she pondered over it while she worked. Around lunchtime, Annie found Aunt Donna talking with Damon in the living room._

" _Miss Hawthorne," Damon stood as his eyes met the girl's._

" _Good day, Mr. Salvatore. I would have made a meal for you this morning but-"_

" _Do not fret, a man needs his sleep," Damon smiled._

" _Of course," Annie laughed, "I'd be happy to serve you two lunch."_

 _Aunt Donna said they had already eaten and that Annie's share could be found in the kitchen._

 _"Aunt Donna, thank you," Annie remarked._

 _After Annie finished her meal, Aunt Donna asked;_

 _"Would you accompany Mr. Salvatore into town?"_

 _Annie glanced from Donna to Damon, and back._

 _"Of course. I'd be honored."_

 _Damon smiled. Not ten minutes later, Annie and Damon were riding into town, each on a horse._

 _"It's really quite nice out today," Damon commented._

 _"Yes, it is." Replied Annie politely._

 _They crossed the stream that intersected the plantation road, which reminded Annie that town was exactly a mile and a half down the road._

 _"Sir?"_

 _"Annie, call me Damon," the man chuckled, "What is it?"_

 _The young girl blushed, then asked; "Damon, may I inquire as to the reason for our traveling into town?"_

 _His face suddenly collapsed into a subtle frown._

 _"My father."_

 _"Your father?!" Annie exclaimed, halting her horse at once, "And you asked ME of all people?!"_

 _Damon also stopped his horse as he explained._

 _"Yes. I need you to vouch for me that I've been living with you and your aunt. As for leaving the confederacy, I will solely inform my father of my failings."_

 _When Damon resumed his horse's walking, Annie's horse followed. There was no doubt the girl was nervous; she knew all too well the temper of Giuseppe Salvatore._

 _"You could have let me know before we left…" Annie mumbled._

 _"If I did, you would not have agreed to come," answered Damon._

 _"I'm debating on whether or not to turn around."_

 _Damon looked to Annie, then spoke._

 _"Annie, I'm sorry. Please come with me. My father won't be angry with you, I promise. And I need you with me…I feel…safer with you near."_

 _The girl's heart leapt at the words Damon spoke. She wanted so badly to say something that would let him know her feelings coincided with his, but she found none._

 _They neared the town of Mystic Falls and soon were traveling down the dirt pathway that lead to the Salvatore Plantation._

 _"Annie," Damon began, "I will begin talking. Please refrain from interjecting like I know you will want to."_

 _"Of course," replied the girl, smirking minutely as the horses neared the house._

 _The colored servant that tended to the gardens at the front of the house greeted them._

 _"Damon? Annie?" he laughed, "Well ain't this a picnic!"_

 _The two of them dismounted and handed the servant, then offered their hello's._

 _"Give my best to your aunt, ya hear?"_

 _Annie nodded as Damon took her hand and walked to the door. Upon entering the house, Annie felt Damon's hand tighten its grip. A woman Annie had never seen before greeted them in the entryway._

 _"Can I help you, sir?" she asked. Her hair was light, like her skin, and her accent gave the notion that she was from some part of Louisiana._

 _"We are here to see Giuseppe Salvatore. I am his oldest son, Damon."_

 _The woman's face hardened just enough to be noticeable._

 _"He is in the study. Follow me."_

 _The three of them trod up the grand staircase that Annie remembered falling down once upon a time. Damon, who pushed her, caused her to fall all the way down, breaking her leg when she was eight. They were playing tag, much to Giuseppe's distaste, and all Annie remembered was Damon chasing her and tagging her on the back, which ultimately caused her to stumble. Damon felt horrible; he scooped her up in his arms and ran her all the way into town to the doctor._

 _Annie smiled to herself, remembering the incident with humor instead of pain or anger. She looked over at Damon who was also smiling. She knew he was thinking of the same thing._

 _"Wait here," the woman spoke, snapping Damon and Annie out of their daydream. They stood motionless at the top of the stairs as the woman entered into the study alone. A moment later, she walked out and motioned for them to enter._

 _Mr. Salvatore was watching them like a hawk, no doubt suspicions circling his head._

 _"Damon. What is going on? Are you on leave from the war?"_

 _The tone of his voice lead Annie to know he knew that was not the case at all; he just wanted his son to speak the words._

 _"No, father. I've left the Confederacy. For good," Damon shook as he spoke._

 _"And when did this happen?"_

 _"A month and a half ago."_

 _Giuseppe stood from his chair and moved closer to the pair. Annie felt Damon shift his weight the closer his father got._

 _"I've just received a letter from your commanding officer, John Hawthorne," Mr. Salvatore remarked, holding the parchment up._

 _"My father wrote to you?" she asked in a hurried manner._

 _Damon and his father both snapped their attention to Annie._

 _"He says," began Giuseppe, "'Your son has found a new path and shall no longer serve the Confederacy against the tyranny to which this nation has fallen prey. I suspect he will be promptly returning to Mystic Falls. My condolences for the utter shame Damon has bestowed upon your family, John Hawthorne.'" He folded the paper and slapped it down onto the table at which he sat._

 _Damon started to speak, but no sound escaped his lips._

 _"Annie. I think it best if you leave my son and I to talk," Giuseppe spoke to the girl who was still shaken with thankfulness that her father was still alive. Damon gave a reassuring look to Annie as she quietly left the room. The door shut behind her, then she made her way back down the stairs. Once she stepped onto the landing, the woman escorted her to the dining room._

 _"Would you like some tea, perhaps?"_

 _"Yes," answered Annie, "Thank you."_

 _While the woman fixed the drink, Annie listened to hear what was being said upstairs in the study, but to no avail. The woman returned a few moments later with a cup and saucer and placed it on the table in front of the girl._

 _"If there is anything else you require, you can find me out back."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _For the next ten minutes, Annie heard a few thuds and loud voices, but nothing she could accurately make out. Suddenly, she heard footsteps and voices coming from the west side of the house. Annie leaned to try and see who it was. There was a voice of a girl and another of a boy. They appeared joyful and Annie suddenly realized the boy was actually Stefan Salvatore. Their conversation abruptly stopped when they walked into the dining room and saw Annie sitting quietly. Stefan's face lit up as he greeted her with a warm embrace while the young lady seemed displeased at Annie's presence._

 _"It's so lovely to see you, Annie," Stefan chimed, "What are you doing here, might I ask?"_

 _"It's Damon. He's been staying with my aunt and myself for a few weeks. He didn't want anyone to know. He's talking to your father upstairs at the moment."_

 _Stefan's expression turned surprised and concerned._

 _"Damon is upstairs? Right now?"_

 _Annie was just about to confirm this but not before the other lady cleared her throat, obviously seeking Stefan's attention._

 _"Oh, Annie, this is Katherine Pierce, from Georgia. Won't the two of you get acquainted, I will go see my father and Damon. Excuse me, ladies." He looked from Katherine to Annie, then left the room._

 _"So tell me what really brings you here." Katherine spoke as though Annie was there for some secretive reason._

 _"Wha-? Damon is here to speak to his father…No other reason brings me here."_

 _Katherine positioned herself directly across the table from the young girl and rested her chin on her palms._

 _"Funny. Stefan never mentioned he had a brother. Or a sister."_

 _"Oh," Annie laughed a little, "I'm not related to the Salvatore family. I am a close family friend."_

 _Katherine sighed, "Well, I suppose I'll just have to meet this Damon fellow soon."_

 _Annie felt her face get incredibly hot. She might have been young, but she had always seen Damon as hers and hers only. Suddenly, Annie wanted nothing more than to get Damon out of this house and back to the Hawthorne Plantation so he would have no chance of meeting Miss Pierce. Annie saw how beautiful and well dressed she was. In an instant, Damon and Stefan came shuffling down the stairs. Giuseppe could be heard shouting Stefan's name. The two brothers stormed out of the house. Annie followed, ignoring Katherine._

 _"Damon, please!" Stefan pleaded._

 _"No, Stefan, I'm done being father's biggest disappointment. He does not want me here." Damon mounted his horse and Annie quickly did the same._

 _"Damon, you do not know what you are speaking of!" Stefan tried to speak some sense into his brother._

 _"Let us go," Damon instructed Annie, and they cantered away from the Salvatore Plantation._

 _Damon and Annie arrived at the barn not once slowing the horses along the way. They dismounted and Damon was huffing and pacing in a very frustrated manner. His het black hair was no longer slicked back. Instead, it was falling around his eyes, which Annie thought complimented his face very well._

 _"Damon?" Annie asked softly as she held on to both sets of reins._

 _"Forgive me, Annie, I do not wish for you to see me like this," he told her, now standing still and looking into her eyes. Suddenly, his gaze shifted upward towards the sky. A moment of contemplation later, he spoke more calmly;_

 _"We should get inside. It's nearly nightfall."_

 _After putting away the horses, Damon and Annie walked into the house to find that dinner was just now being set onto the table. Aunt Donna, who had been sitting in her chair beside the window, got up and greeted Damon and Annie before asking carefully what had happened._

 _"He told me," began Damon, "I let him down, and that he never wanted me to set foot on his land ever again."_

 _"I am deeply sorry, Damon. You are welcome to live here as long as you'd like. I'm sure Annie wouldn't mind you being around and helping out," Donna winked, and the girl blushed furiously._

 _Smiling, Damon replied; "Thank you, Donna. I am very grateful."_

 _Dinner was abnormally quiet. Annie's eyes did not stray far from Damon, who was apparently still upset about the events that took place earlier in the day. After dinner, Aunt Donna went straight to bed after supper, and Damon and Annie still followed. Damon laid down in his bed in a room across from Annie's. Annie changed into her white nightgown and braided her hair for the night. She started to lay down for the night, but found herself wandering into Damon's room._

 _"Are you not tired?" Damon asked._

 _"I am," the girl replied, "But I am more worried about you."_

 _Damon's lips creeped into a slight grin._

 _"You know, you are the only person I can rely on anymore. You are so loyal to me, Annie. Thank you."_

 _"Of course, Damon," Annie's heart was pounding._

 _"Annie, I'm grateful you were there with me today. If you hadn't been, I would have completely lost my wits."_

 _"Any time you need me, Damon, I will always be here for you. No matter the circumstance."_

 _The two of them gazed at eachother for a long while, speaking no words until Annie went back to her room and they both fell asleep._

 _One week had passed since the incident with Giuseppe Salvatore. Things had returned to normal for the most part. Except for the fact that Damon had officially taken a job at the Hawthorne Plantation; he was in charge of caring for the animals with Annie. They would talk for hours on end about absolutely nothing, and Annie loved every moment. One night during dinner, Aunt Donna brought up the Miss Mystic pageant once more._

 _"Oh Annie, you would do so well," she carried on, "You're very beautiful, the town possesses the upmost respect for your father, and you've got a handsome young man I'm sure would be glad to escort you," Donna finished, looking to Damon._

 _"I would be honored, really," he smiled at the girl._

 _Something about the way he looked at her must've changed her mind that instant because the very next day, she found herself signing up at the local tavern where she was welcomed gladly by warm smiles. Just as she signed her name, her eyes caught a glimpse of a name a few spaces above hers;_

 _Katherine Pierce, escorted by Stefan Salvatore_

 _Annie was utterly repulsed at this finding. Her mind raced as she made her way down to the mail room to see if any word from her father was waiting there. Surely, if he had time to write to Giuseppe Salvatore, about something that probably happened all the time, he had the time to write to his own daughter. At the same time, the girl was flustered that Katherine had signed up for the pageant. After all, she was not a member of one of the founding families, which the pageant was exclusively for. Mr. Salvatore had to have bribed somebody, she decided. Another thought that swirled around in Annie's mind was the fact that Stefan, a very nice man that had no record of any wrong-doing, was so taken with such a snobbish girl._

 _There were no letters from the girl's father, so she made her way back to the plantation, sulking the entire way. Upon entering the house, Annie called out to her aunt, announcing the absence of any mail. When no reply was heard, Annie moved toward the staircase. Before ascending, she paused at the murmur of voices coming from upstairs; Damon and Aunt Donna. Annie was positive she heard her name used once or twice. After a few minutes, she heard footsteps. The girl bolted out of the house and made her way to the barn where she casually began brushing her gelding's coat. She heard someone take the same path towards the barn- Damon._

 _"Annie. How did it turn out?" asked Damon as he stood beside her._

 _"I've signed up, if that's what you mean. And I haven't heard any news from my father."_

 _Damon's expression hardened._

 _"I'm very sorry, Annie," he spoke softly. Slowly, Damon wrapped his arms around the young girl, resting his chin atop her right shoulder. Her breath caught in her throat and her hands stopped her chore at once. This was the most physical contact the two of them had engaged in thus far._

 _"Think nothing of it…" Annie murmured, in attempt to keep her calm._

 _Not moving, nor speaking, Damon and Annie basked in this moment, neither of them wishing it would ever end. Then Annie asked, "Damon? Would you be my escort at the pageant?"_

 _Damon released her, then turned her around to face him. His arms found their way back around her body._

 _"Of course, Annie. We've already discussed this. I'd be honored to have you by my side,"_

 _He smiled sweetly down at the young girl._

 _"Well, good. Because I got at least twelve offers from gentlemen all around town on the way home." Annie grinned, "I must let them down as easy as possible."_

 _Damon laughed, "Oh, I'm sure. If you need a man to handle it, I'd be glad to put them back in their place."_

 _"I am quite sure I can handle myself. I_ _am_ _fifteen."_

 _"But I doubt they are man enough to handle you," Damon whispered, bringing the girl even closer to him._

 _Annie blushed, and her eyes wandered to Damon's lips. She wondered what it would feel like to have them against hers, and Damon was secretly thinking the same about Annie's. Before anything else could take place, the space between them disappeared and their lips were touching. Sparks flew behind Annie's eyes. The feeling of Damon's lips on hers was even better than she'd ever dreamed. Damon's heart was swelling with a joy he'd never felt before. From this moment forward, his life was over; his world would be dark without Annie Hawthorne at his side until the very day he ceased to live._

 _Aunt Donna knew Damon and Annie would eventually find love for eachother, even before it happened. She'd been hoping for it._

 _"I've rented a carriage from town. I am going to retrieve it now," Damon spoke from the threshold of Annie's room where she was preparing for the pageant that was to take place later that evening._

 _"You rented a carriage?! Damon, that is too much," Annie protested._

 _"You are deserving of much more than a carriage, my love. But it is the only thing available in this town. I will be back in no time."_

 _Annie fought against a smile, defeated from Damon's incessant willingness to shower her with love._

 _"Be careful. Hurry back," she told him. With a kiss goodbye, Damon left the room._

 _Just as the girl finished braiding her hair, Aunt Donna walked gently into the room._

 _"You look beautiful, my dear. I have something for you. I had this made a few weeks ago. I hope you like it."_

 _Annie looked through the mirror, at which she was sitting, and saw a dark green box in the hands of Aunt Donna. Annie slowly stood and turned toward her aunt, then moved to her. Aunt Donna handed it to Annie, and upon opening the box, a cascade of blood red fabric fell out._

 _"Oh, my," Annie gasped at the dress she held in her hands. Turning it every which way and admiring the intricate black lace trim, Annie called out to her aunt._

 _"I'm glad you like it, dear," Donna laughed at Annie's enthusiasm._

 _The young girl wasted no time in trying on the dress. It fit perfectly and was stunning in every way; Annie could not wait to arrive at town hall that evening wearing this dress. Even more, she could not wait until Damon saw her in it._

 _"Your father should have been here to see you," Donna spoke, "I'm sorry that he is not."_

 _"It's quite alright." Annie replied, looking at herself in the mirror. She couldn't remember ever wearing such a fancy dress, let alone a brand new one made especially for her._

 _Aunt Donna chuckled at how awestruck her niece was at her own self, then left the room to go down stairs. A few moments later, Annie heard Damon's voice downstairs. Eagerly, Annie slipped on her shoes, smoothed out her skirt, then made her way to the stairs. As she began her descent, Damon's eyes clapped onto hers and he was held in place by an unseen force of nature._

 _"You are…absolutely stunning, Annie," Damon stumbled upon his words due to the fact that he struggled to breathe._

 _"Thank you, sir," Annie bowed, grinning, "You look very dapper as well."_

 _The girl was now at the landing of the staircase staring into the ice blue eyes of the man she was in love with. She wanted to kiss him so badly, and he did also. But their fantasies were dimmed as Donna entered the room._

 _"You two make such a handsome couple. Now, you best be going. It'd be a shame to be late," Donna spoke._

 _"Yes ma'am," Damon replied as he grasped Annie's hand, "We're just leaving."_

 _As Damon and Annie traveled to the Mystic Falls Town Hall, Annie began to feel her nerves twist into knots. She would be standing next to at least ten other women who were smarter and more beautiful, and as she kept dwelling on this fact, she wondered why Aunt Donna ever talked her into doing this. When they arrived, Damon escorted Annie inside. Beautiful candle decorations could be found at every corner of the place and many older Mystic Falls society of higher standards were already enjoying the festivities, drink in hand._

 _"Contestants are to meet upstairs. Escorts are to gather in the kitchen!" a woman announced. Damon then turned to Annie._

 _"This is where I leave you, my love. I shall see you at the bottom of the stairs. And then you will be crowned Miss Mystic Falls," he grinned._

 _"Damon, I am out of my element, I cannot do this, please let's go home," Annie spoke hurriedly._

 _"Annie, you'll be fine. You are stunning, and you have more heart than any other lady here," he spoke, lifting her chin with a single finger so their eyes were peering into eachothers. Gently, Damon kissed her. She melted into him, and all too soon they pulled away. With a last look, Annie hesitantly walked up the stairs. She heard voices from a room to the left, so she decided to follow it. Within the room were four ladies, all seemingly older than Annie. They all looked incredibly beautiful, and Annie suddenly felt privileged to even stand in their presence._

 _"You must be Annie Hawthorne," an older woman by the name of Heather Locke greeted the girl, "Best of luck to you, dear. Girls, gather around."_

 _The other contestants gathered around Heather and Annie, intent on what was about to take place._

 _"I will make sure everything is ready to start. When I return, I will direct all of you to the staircase and also confirm the names of your escorts. Thank you for your patience."_

 _The woman left quickly. The women talked, but one voice halted all conversation._

 _"Annie Hawthorne? You're the girl I met the other day at the Salvatore Plantation, are you not?"_

 _Annie looked to whom the voice belonged; Katherine Pierce. How could she have forgotten that whiny brat would be here?_

 _"Yes. And you're Katherine," Annie replied simply with no significance. The young girl could feel everyone's eyes on her and Katherine, who moved closer to her._

 _"It's so nice to see you again. Stefan has told me so much about you and your family," Katherine said._

 _"Forgive me," Annie interrupted, "I do not hope you take my remarks the wrong way, but I thought the pageant was meant for members of the founding families only. You've not been in town a total of six months, right?"_

 _Annie thought it impossible, but the room grew even more quiet and hostile._

 _Katherine smiled; "Mr. Salvatore was kind enough to personally invite me to partake."_

 _"Of course," Annie thought._

 _She was displeased that Katherine was even in her presence at all._

 _"By the way," Katherine started again, "Your dress is lovely."_

 _"Thank you, you're too kind," Annie replied, mimicking Katherine's sarcastic smile._

 _Heather Locke suddenly entered the room, attracting all the ladies' attention._

 _"I've just prepped the men. If the lot of you will follow me," Heather began toward the stairs._

 _After organizing the women according to the men, she announced the first girl, Abigail. Moments later, Annie's full and proper name was called and she began to slowly walk down the stairs. The townspeople smiled at her with awe. At the base of the stairs, waited Damon Salvatore, smirking at the girl. Next to him, Stefan stood also smiling. Just as Annie reached Damon and kissed his cheek, Katherine's name was called._

 _The contestants stood on the small stage in front of the crowd with their escorts beside them._

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, the contestants of the Miss Mystic Pageant of 1863!"_

 _A roar of applause erupted from every corner of the room. The contestants and the men prepared to dance. Damon turned to face Annie, placing his hand firmly on her waist and the other taking her own hand. She became lost in Damon's eyes; all she saw was him, nothing and no one else. Little did she know someone else was focusing on Damon Salvatore as well._

 _"And the young lady who will hold the title of Miss Mystic Falls of 1863 is… Martha Lockwood!" Heather announced._

 _Applause, yet again, erupted out of the whole hall, except from the other contestants apart from Annie._

 _"What a crime, Annie. I am so sorry. It was supposed to be you," Damon frowned._

 _"Do not fret, my darling, I knew I was no match for the other women," Annie smiled faintly._

 _"Would you like to leave?"_

 _"Yes, actually. I am rather tired."_

 _Damon and Annie started moving through the crowd to the door, but before they made it, a firm hand grasped Damon's shoulder._

 _"Hello, Damon," Stefan spoke blankly, "Father wants a word with you."_

 _Annie waited for Stefan to say hello, but he seemed to not even acknowledge her; it was as though he was hypnotized, not himself._

 _"Not now, Stefan. I am taking Annie home. Tell father-"_

 _"It's urgent," said Stefan._

 _Damon hesitated a moment before looking to Annie and speaking;_

 _"Would you mind waiting in the carriage, love? I will be out in no longer than ten minutes."_

 _"Of course, Damon. Be careful, and I love you." Annie replied, wrapping her arms around Damon._

 _"I love you too," Damon breathed into her neck._

 _Annie left the town hall and sat patiently inside the carriage as she waited for Damon. People milled around, returning to their own homes at their leisure. The girl's heart beat faster, worried about Damon speaking again with his hot-tempered father. But, her heart was also set aglow from Damon telling her he loved her. It seemed like a dream that she'd longed to have every night._

 _Almost no time had passed and Damon was walking from the town hall towards the carriage. He stopped before climbing in, staring at Annie._

 _"I've arranged for someone else to escort you home. My father is very angry with me. I will be with you soon," Damon spoke in a tone of voice never before heard by Annie._

 _"Damon, you-" she began, but Damon had turned away and was striding back to the building._

 _"Damon!" Annie called, but he did not stop._

 _Just as he reached the door, a young boy skipped out to the carriage in which Annie sat._

 _"To the Hawthorne Plantation, Miss?"_

 _"Yes, I suppose so," Annie confirmed, not sure of anything at the moment._

 _Annie arrived at the house an hour before midnight. Aunt Donna was asleep in her chair by the window, something that occurred often. Annie decided to wait for Damon, since she'd be needing someone to help her unlace her dress, and she hadn't the heart to disturb her aunt. The night drug on and the girl became fretful._

" _Hopefully," Annie thought, "Damon and his father are getting along."_

 _Annie awoke to sunlight steaming in through her windows, still in her ball gown. The girl stood and groggily made her was out of her room and down the hall to Damon's room to bid him good morning. But his bed was empty, untouched from last night. Annie's stomach twisted into itself as her worry for Damon grew immensely._

 _"Aunt Donna?" Annie called walking down the stairs._

 _"Good morning, Annie!" Donna called from the kitchen. When Annie reached her, Donna's eyebrows creased._

 _"What on earth are you still doing in your dress? How did the pageant go?"_

 _"I lost, Aunt Donna. Has Damon come home?" Annie asked, tears forming in her eyes._

 _"Turn, darling," Donna instructed as she began unlacing the girl's dress, "No I have not seen Damon. Why do you ask?"_

 _The dress fell and Annie wept in her undergarments._

 _"He sent me home because his father wanted to talk to him, but he never came home," Annie stuttered._

 _"Oh hush dear, it's alright. It probably got too late for Damon to come home last night, so he stayed at his father's. He'll be back soon."_

 _Annie struggled to get a grip. She felt in her gut that something bad had happened. Once the girl had gone upstairs and changed her clothes, she bounded outside to the barn. For the entire day she fought her tormented mind and waited for Damon to return. But he did not. In fact, Damon Salvatore did not return for three whole days. On the morning of the fourth day, Annie saddled and mounted her horse, then galloped into town. The Salvatore Plantation was on the other side of town, about two miles past the Falls. As Annie arrived, she jumped off her horse and strode with a mixture of anger and nervousness toward the front door. Before she could knock, a voice called out._

 _"Annie?"_

 _"Oh," Annie turned to see who had called on her, "Mr. Salvatore, good morning."_

 _Giuseppe walked around to the front door where Annie stood, as he had been strolling around the garden on the side of the house._

 _"Good morning to you as well," he replied with a sort of confused look upon his face, as though he had no idea who she was, "Can I help you?"_

 _"I came to find Damon, he is-"_

 _"Permanently living here. As of Friday," Giuseppe finished Annie's sentence. "I'd have thought he would have told you…"_

 _Annie blinked a couple times wondering if she understood him right._

 _"Could I please speak to him?" she asked._

 _"I'm afraid he is busy." Mr. Salvatore spoke quickly._

 _"With what?" Annie asked a little too harshly._

 _Giuseppe inhaled sharply._

 _"Miss Hawthorne, Damon is no longer your concern. He may have been fond of you, but he would have never had a future with a common farm girl with no parents such as yourself."_

 _Annie felt the sting of hot tears in her eyes. She gave Mr. Salvatore one last glare then ran to her horse. Once mounted, she galloped back home._

 _Giuseppe's words would not leave Annie's mind. The girl had told her Aunt the events that unfolded._

 _"That Salvatore has a lot of say in the town, Annie, but hardly a soul calls him a friend. Do not let his words decide you and Damon's life together," Donna said, holding her niece dearly._

 _Minutes turned to hours, and suddenly it was nightfall. In the morning, a thick fog bank shrouded all of Mystic Falls and the outlying plantations. Annie couldn't even see past the front gate from her balcony. During the work of the day, Annie thought of a plan to see Damon the following night. She was not giving up on Damon, no matter what Mr. Salvatore had said to her. She contemplated telling her aunt of her intentions, but thought it best if she worked alone._

 _After a quiet dinner, Annie helped Aunt Donna up the stairs._

 _"Don't you worry now," Donna said as they offered their goodnights, "Damon will show sooner or later."_

 _"I know, Aunt Donna, I know," Annie sighed._

 _They hugged, then parted to their rooms. Annie forced herself to fall asleep quickly, so she could wake up sooner to begin making her preparations for the next night._

 _Annie slept soundly, but the the dead of night, she heard faint noises outside her window. The only light that could be seen was that of the lanterns marking the pathway to and from town, discluding the candle burning on the dresser. Annie then saw the dark figure climbing up onto the roof to her balcony. Paralyzed with fear, Annie began shaking with wide eyes. No sounds could escape her throat as she tried to call out. The figure slowly opened the window, bounding inside without making a single sound._

 _"Damon?" Annie whispered, her fright turning into utter excitement. The girl leaped from her bed and approached him._

 _"It is you! Oh how I've worried about you." She clutched onto him tightly._

 _There was no mistaking his pale blue eyes and jet black hair illuminated by the faint candlelight._

 _"Annie," he rasped before collapsing into her arms._

 _"Damon!"_

 _She helped him to the bed then grabbed the candle from the dresser top. As she brought the light closer, she then realized his face and arms were peppered with bruises and cuts._

 _"Who did this?! Damon, what's happened?!" Annie asked frantically, setting the candle down and holding onto him. At this, Damon groaned in pain. As the girl lifted his shirt, a deep gash in his side trickled blood. Annie was in complete shock._

 _"Damon, we've got to get you to Doctor Fell!" she spoke._

 _"No," he wheezed in reply._

 _He looked up at her. Damon's eyes were blood red and dark veins appeared on his face making him appear as an angel of death. As he bared his teeth, Annie saw fangs sharp as razors. Annie stumbled backward, aiming for the door, but somehow Damon managed to get there first. Grabbing her head and opening his mouth wide, he bit down on her neck. Annie screamed a blood-curling wail, causing her to jump awake in her bed with a layer of sweat covering her face and arms._

" _Tonight is the night," she muttered to herself. Annie skipped breakfast and went on to do her chores. No matter how hard she tried, the nightmare kept creeping into her thoughts. She had to do everything in her power to stay focused. Tonight, she would be reunited with Damon._

 _As the sun started setting later that evening, Annie noticed her aunt returning from town with Hattie._

 _"Aunt Donna, I hadn't noticed you'd left. Where did you leave to?"_

 _"The post," Donna answered, her voice cracking, "Annie…" she trailed off._

 _"What's the matter?" Annie asked, holding her aunt's arm._

 _"Your, your father is dead." Donna wept._

 _The girl's heart dropped to her stomach as she sank to the forest floor. She began shaking all over, her body reacting on its own._

 _"How? I just- No!" Annie cried, holding her face in her hands. Her world came crashing down around her. The only hope she had for regaining anything was the chance she had of bringing Damon back. It was all a blur. In the next instant, dinner was served. What seemed a minute after that, Annie was in bed. Donna bid her niece a good night, but Annie had no strength to speak. Once she heard Donna's door shut, Annie slipped her boots on and snuck out the window as soundlessly as possible. The night was particularly warm and humid. Upon entering the barn, the girl hurriedly harnessed her horse, gathered some supplies into her saddlebag, and lit a torch once mounted. She was more determined than ever. Bringing Damon home tonight would almost avenge her father, in her eyes; if her father was taken away, then Damon would not be. Not both._

 _Fog swirled around her as she rode through the plantation towards town. Once onto the Salvatore's land, she slowed to a walk. Just on the brim of the tree line, she dismounted and tied up her horse on a branch. In the ground she stuck her torch to serve as a beacon. Against the side of the house by the gardens, thick vines grew up the wooden walls. Carefully, Annie climbed high cutting herself once or twice, but then landed on the far balcony of the second story. The girl paused momentarily to make sure her actions had not awoken anyone. Then she approached the door. It was already unlocked, and she thanked God above that she did not have to pick a lock. As she entered the house, her heart pounded. It was completely dark, except that of a candle flickering from one of the rooms at the end of the hall; Damon's room. She followed it. Upon entering the room, she saw Damon standing at the edge of the desk, his head bowed._

 _"Damon," Annie whispered to get his attention. He looked her way, then quickly approached her with longing._

 _"Annie," he replied, holding her to him._

 _After enjoying his embrace for a moment, Annie asked,_

 _"What is going on? I thought you said you'd be home that night of the pageant! Are you alright?"_

 _"He's fantastic," a female voice purred, causing the pair to jump and look towards the source._

 _"You," Annie spoke harshly at the woman standing in the doorway, "What have you done, Katherine?"_

 _The lady made her way into the room towards Damon and Annie._

 _"The question is, what haven't I done," Katherine giggled._

 _Annie's eyes swept to Damon._

 _"What the hell is she speaking of?" Annie demanded._

 _"Tell her, Damon. Now." Katherine commanded._

 _Damon took a deep breath then looked down at Annie;_

 _"I never loved you. You are only a child. I am in love with Katherine Pierce. This is the last time you will ever see me or speak to me. Now leave this instant."_

 _His eyes welled up noticeably. Annie's heart had been broken at the news of her father's passing. But now it was completely obliterated into nothingness._

 _"What? Damon, no, I do not believe you!" Annie cried, "Please come home with me,"_

 _"Just leave!" Damon shouted, no doubt waking the entire house._

 _Katherine sneered evilly. Annie stared a hole through the woman who had been the cause of all of this. With one final look at Damon, a look that would haunt him for years on end, Annie made her escape out of the room, to the balcony, and down the vine. Once the girl had reached the ground, she stopped and clutched her chest as a pain she had never felt before consumed her. Annie stumbled through the woods, still hearing Kathrine laughing from the house. She found her horse, although her torch had been blown out._

 _Annie Hawthorne rode away through the town of Mystic Falls and beyond. She would never see Damon Salvatore again._


End file.
